G3SG1
The Heckler & Koch G3/SG''-''1'' (Scharfschützengewehr'' or sharpshooting rifle) is the ''Terrorist-'exclusive semi-automatic sniper rifle. Overview The '''G3/SG-1' costs $5000 and has 20-round magazines of 7.62x51mm ammo which is the same for the AK-47 and Steyr Scout. The secondary fire activates its 2-10x scope. It has been in the game since version 1.0. When held, the player's movement speed is 210 units per second, meaning they suffer heavy speed reduction. Advantages * High damage * Above average hip-fire accuracy * Kills in two hits or less * Low recoil * Short reload time Disadvantages * Second most expensive weapon ($5000) * Low rate of fire * No cross-hair when unzoomed * Loud firing sound, creates attention * Small magazine size (20 rounds) Damage Tactics * Crouch and stop moving for better accuracy. * Aim for the head. Besides, aim for chest is just enough * Use cover when using this weapon. * When scoped, fire continuously. * Do a wall-bang by firing the enemy behind the boxes or walls. * If an enemy is standing still and does not notice you, hit his head to kill him in one shot Counter-tactics * Rush at them while they are reloading, but be careful for covering teammates. * Use flash-bangs or smoke grenades to distract them. * Use instant kill weapon like AK-47 to make a head-shot to the user just before he can start shooting. * Strike from back using sub-machine guns or shotguns * Hit the user with an HE grenade and rush him. * Buy a sniper rifle yourself and snipe him back Achievements Kill Gallery Counter-Strike 1.0 File:V_g3sg1_cs1.0.png|Viewmodel. V awp scoped cs1.0.png|Ditto, when scoped. File:W_g3sg1_cs1.0.png|Worldmodel. File:Buyicon_g3sg1_cs1.0.png|Purchase icon File:G3sg1_hud_off.png|HUD icon. File:G3sg1_hud_on.png|Ditto, when selected. (Note it lacks text) File:G3sg1_killicon.png|Kill icon. Counter-Strike 1.6 Image:g3_16.png|Viewmodel. V sniper scoped cz.png|Ditto, when scoped. File:W_g3sg1.png|Worldmodel. File:G3sg1hud.png|Purchase icon. File:G3sg1_hud_off.png|HUD icon. File:G3sg1_hud_on.png|Ditto, when selected. (Note it lacks text) File:G3sg1_killicon.png|Kill icon. Condition Zero Image:g3_cz.png|Viewmodel. V sniper scoped cz.png|Ditto, when scoped. File:W_g3sg1_cz.png|Worldmodel. File:P_g3sg1_cz.png|Player model. File:G3sg1hud_cz.png|Purchase icon. File:G3sg1_hud_off.png|HUD icon. File:G3sg1_hud_on.png|Ditto, when selected. (Note it lacks text) File:G3sg1_killicon.png|Kill icon. Deleted Scenes File:V_g3sg1_ds.png|Viewmodel. File:W_g3sg1_ds.png|Worldmodel. V sniper scoped ds.png|Ditto, when scpoed File:W_762_ammobox_small.png|Small ammo box. File:W_762_ammobox_big.png|Big ammo box. File:G3sg1_ds_hud_off.png|HUD icon. File:G3sg1_ds_hud_on.png|Ditto, when selected. Counter-Strike: Source Image:G3_s.png|Viewmodel. V sniper scoped css.png|Ditto, when scpoed. File:W_g3sg1_source.png|Worldmodel. File:P_g3sg1_css.png|Player model. File:G3sg1hud_cz.png|Purchase icon. File:G3sg1_hud_source.png|HUD icon. File:G3sg1_killicon_source.png|Kill icon. Trivia * This weapon used to go under the name AK 4 in Sweden, and was the standard rifle of the Swedish Armed Forces until 1985, when the AK 5 took its place. * G3 is the name given by the German Army, the factoryside name is HK-91. * In earlier versions, this gun was relatively ineffective due to an awkward problem in that the amount of recoil was improperly increased by the game when the player had a ping of more than 0. A related problem was that the recoil of the first few shots was wildly high and inconsistent, and often times, the gun had to be "warmed up" by firing a few early shots before accuracy could be maintained at its full rate of fire. In later and current versions, the recoil issues were "fixed" and effectively reduced, allowing the gun to be very accurate when used at full rate of fire when zoomed. * The database file name for this weapon is g3sg1. * Many servers for the online play restrict this weapon with reason "too powerful". See Also Internal Link * 'SIG SG 550 5.56 Semi-automatic Sniper Rifle. External links * Heckler & Koch G3 at Wikipedia. Category:Rifles Category:Weapons